The Shadow Life
by JinxAnnWilson
Summary: BASED ON THE TELEVISION SERIES. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Young Joey has a big secret. But he's not sure if it's one to be told. No slash, no major pairings.
1. No Matter What

_Author's Note: I wanted to wait to write this... But I just couldn't! I really hope you like it, because this is my first non-Potter story. This one's probably not going to be really long, but we'll see._

**Chapter 1: No Matter What**

_Joey's Point Of View_

"Follow me, everything is alright.  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night.  
And if you want to leave I can guarantee,  
You won't find nobody else like me."  
-Follow Me, Uncle Kracker

* * *

I am always thinking to myself. But most of the time, I just explore my mountain. I always think of it to be _my _mountain, because nothing really comes up here. A couple of songbirds, maybe, but other than that, nothing. I think about my family, mostly. My 17-year-old older brother, Grant, who retains short chestnut hair, like Mom, and hazel eyes. Our mom has dark brown eyes, and long, beautiful chestnut hair. Our dad is old now, so he has gray hair. It used to be golden-blonde, and he used to have two sea-blue eyes, but he only has one now. Me, on the other hand, I have emerald-green eyes and curly, golden-blonde hair. I'm 14-years-old too, by the way. But my birthday is in a couple of days.

My family isn't the same anymore. I loved when me and Grant were little and we used to fight because we shared a bedroom together. I loved when Mom bought me a small piano that I played all of the time. I loved when Dad taught me and Grant to fight when Mom wasn't home. But all of that's over. Ever since that day.

I remember that day. I was seven, and Grant was eight. His birthday was in a couple of days. I was going to sing a song for him at his party. But that day, screams were screamed, throats were cut, voices were lost, eyes were shot, and happiness in our family left with my voice and Dad's eye. Three years later, on my 10th birthday, I was brought up here. In the mountains of Tibet.

Dad said that I needed to be safe. He left me with a backpack, my guitar, a spear for fishing, and a medium-sized box. In the backpack were a couple of packets of seeds, clothes, water, a hammer, a chisel, and a small knife. He told me not to open the box until I was older. He told me that he loved me, and that he will visit me sometime. I still didn't understand why he took me up to the mountain, but he just left me with the words,

_ Whatever you do, Joey, stay safe. And don't leave this mountain._

I nodded, and I gave my dad the last hug I would give him in five years.

* * *

I opened my eyes into the warmth of the sunshine. In just a couple of days, I would have spent exactly five years on this mountain. My dad didn't ever come for me. I just jumped to conclusions that he was dead. I felt really sad when I thought about that. Someone came for me though. He went by the name Beast Boy. He just climbed out of the middle of nowhere and threw a device in my hand. He said that if I was ever in trouble to call them. I didn't really trust him, since I've never seen him before in my life. Before I knew it, I was being chased by these two people off of my mountain. My dad said that I would be safe up here. But then again, I trusted Beast Boy in the first place, and he had gotten me into the trouble in the first place.

I left my mountain. Another Titan, Herald, came and picked me up. I was skeptical at first, seeing that Dad told me not to leave, but for some reason, I went with him. He took me to this safe house, and these other weird-looking Titans were there, too. I tried not to smile while there, because Dad told me that, 'smiling meant trust, and don't trust anyone you don't know.' After that, we were fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, and while I was there, I saw someone that I couldn't believe was there.

William was there. He used to watch me and Grant all the time when we were little. Always called us 'Master Joseph and Master Grant.' He was just running around when I caught up to him. I caught his hand, and he flung around, about to hit me, when he remembered who I was.

He yelled at me to leave, that my dad wouldn't want me there. I signed to him that I would stay with him, but he just grabbed my hand and pulled me to an empty hall. He asked me who brought me here, and I signed back that Beast Boy did. His eyes widened and shook his head. He told me that my dad worked against the Titans. I signed that he couldn't, because that my dad is good. He told me that he wasn't. He was very bad.

It all made sense to me after that. Why my dad wasn't dead, why he is hiding from me, why my dad took me to the mountain, why my voice was permanently lost. But I knew my dad couldn't be the worst, because Jackal is the worst. Anyways, after William told me all of this, I told him to leave. I didn't want him hurt. He refused. So, I fought him, to at least force him to stay back. After a notorious fight, the "bad" side lost, but I made sure William stood alive. After, we talked (Author's Note: I'm going to use the words talk/talked/talking a lot, I don't know any other words, but yes, Joey can't talk), catching up on the so many lost years. I knew the others were watching him talk to me, but I didn't care. He told me that he was going to tell my dad about this, but I told him that that was fine. He also told me that it was good to see me, and I smiled at that and signed that it was good to see him, too. I gave him a hug and he left. Robin, down below, asked me why I was talking to him, that he is evil, but I just shake my head. Herald translated to him that I said that he's just an old family friend.

After that, we went back to the Titans' tower, which we had a get-together. I left as soon as I could, because I trusted William, and I didn't want to stay with the Titans, good or not.

* * *

I walked over to the river, and filled a bucket with water. I walked over to the rock which I sit upon in the daytime, and which I sleep upon at night. I keep a couple of things on that large rock. My guitar, my box from Dad, and a family picture, which I keep under a smaller rock to keep from blowing away. I put the bucket next to the rock, and I sat upon it once again. I picked up my guitar and started to play a song I taught myself. I heard a noise behind me, and I stopped playing my instrument. I turned around to see nothing, and I once again started to play the guitar. I heard the noise again; it was a noise that sounded like someone was climbing my mountain. My mountain was really high up, and almost impossible to reach. Again, but frustrated, I started to play my guitar on my mountain. At yet another noise, I lost it. I angrily stomped over to the ledge and looked over it. I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

_I know that this isn't very good... But I hope you like it! 9_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TAKE PART IN MY CONTEST! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! JUST MESSAGE ME ON TWITTER, YOUTUBE, OR ON HERE FOR ALL OF THE DETAILS AND OTHER STUFF! ALL LINKS ARE ON MY YOUTUBE PAGE (ham0219)_

_(please review)_


	2. Voices

_**Author's Note:** Sorry it takes so long for the updates... I'm preoccupied by my YouTube situation (information at the bottom of the page), my Twitter, and school. Anyways, I'll be thanking my reviewers personally at the bottom of my chapters now, but please read the chapter first! I'm also going to try being one chapter ahead, so I can update faster._

**Chapter 2: Remember**  
_Joey's Point Of View_

"So show me family, all the blood that I will bleed.  
I don't know where I belong; I don't know where I went wrong.  
But I can write a song.  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart.  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet."  
-Ho Hey, The Lumineers

* * *

I sighed as I reached down to pick up the familiar symbol, which was casted upon a circular piece of metal. I looked at it as I walked back to my rock. This symbol was the same as the one on the box my father gave me, the one which is left unopened to this day. I looked at it while I sat back on my rock, turning the metal over. I see a note, which was left there probably by my father or William.

_Dear Joey,_

_ I'm sorry that I haven't visited you. I know you're lonely. I know you hate me. I know you remember my broken promise, but I promise that I'll visit you soon. Don't ever leave._

_ -Slade Wilson_

I crumpled it up and threw the paper down as soon as I've read it. I know he's up to something. I may not know my dad well, but I know him well enough to know a couple of things. First, he wouldn't sign any document, to me, with his name. Second, he wouldn't say anything like, 'I know you remember my broken promise', ever. He only said that if he knew that someone else would be reading it. And last, he would never apologize to me on paper. In person, yea, but never on paper. Maybe William would, but not him. I put my knees up to my chest and rest my head on top of them. I pull at the back of my golden hair. Why can't he escape my mind? I worry, day and night. _He'll come. He'll take you. He'll make you bad. _But then I wake up in a cold sweat, and remember that it was just my never-ending thoughts. I'd cry. Longing for anyone to come see me. To talk to me. To make me smile.

But then I'd look over at my communicator, which I haven't used, reach to it, hoping that someone would answer and see me. Talk to me. Make me smile. But then I hear _his _voice. _Don't do it. They're not your friends. I'm just trying to protect you. _And I'd stop my hand, and drop it.

I hear his voice all of the time. Telling me what to do, directing my life. I always thought I was crazy, but one day, when I was just eleven, I about reached my peak of insanity.

I looked at a squirrel. Just an innocent-looking, helpless squirrel. He ran up to me, and cocked his head to one side. There was something about it- its eyes- they didn't seem the same as I remembered eyes. I squinted my large, emerald eyes at him, and I felt something, something I couldn't bear. I felt as if our souls were somehow connected. After a couple of seconds, I swear that I was the squirrel. But after I figured out how to stop it, I found myself lying on the ground, staggering my heavy breaths, with my eyes closed so hard, even my tears couldn't escape. I thought I was crazy. I thought I was weird. I kept shaking, shaking my head, mentally telling myself that it wasn't real- just a dream.

* * *

I open my eyes, to be blinded by the warm rays of the sunlight. I don't know why I hear my dad all of the time, I just do. I still haven't gotten control of the thing I learned when I was eleven, or told anyone (Author's Note: No one knows about it. He used it a bit, but no one knows about it), even my father. But I don't think that that was such a good thing to do. If William did tell my dad, what would he do? My thoughts soon are scattered as the wind suddenly picked up, blowing the leaves off of the nearby cherry trees, the essence of cherry blossoms being unexpectantly created by the breeze. But then, the wind picked up even harder, gathering up some of the cherry blossoms they just laid down. I stopped my thinking to turn around, to look at the beautiful landscape, when I just see a disaster.

* * *

To **anon **- umm… thanks? Is this a compliment...?

To **SladeRavenFan **- Thank you for the follow! And people don't realize how much their reviews make me a better writer!

To **mikaelsommervold **- It's right here! And thanks for the favorite and follow!

To **Artemisgirl91** and **XxStephanieDivaxX** - Thank you for the favorites and follows!

Also, check out **Seyre231**'s story** My Only Son**! It is glorious!

I'm having a bit of an issue with YouTube... I'm not gonna lie, but YouTube is really making me mad! My account closed, and I've emailed them, Google, posted a complaint video (check it out at Mackenzie Hiller), but they still won't help me! So, I'm taking it here. Please help me out by spreading the word out on Twitter, YouTube, anything. I'd be really grateful!

MY TWITTER - MackenzieHiller

LAST TWEET - Ugh... I'm BORED! LET'S DO SOMETHING, GABUSCUS!


	3. Blown Away

_**Author's Note:** I know this update was fast, but if I didn't write this now, I would've forgotten. I have no clue what I'm going to do with Impaired Secrets, whether it's to continue it or not. My YouTube channel is still not working or anything, but please help!_

**Chapter 3: Blown Away**  
_Joey's Point Of View_

"Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away.  
Every brick, every board, every slammin' door blown away.  
'Til there's nothing left standin', nothin' left to yesterday.  
Every tear-soaked, whiskey memory blown away.  
Blown away."  
-Blown away, Carrie Underwood

* * *

I tilt my head at the small child, who mysteriously found her way up my mountain. She couldn't be older than nine, maybe ten years old. She just stood there, and smiled at me. Her outfit was quite strange, too. She wore what looks like a torn and dirty jump-suit, the kind that racecar drivers wear, and a cracked racing helmet, that is too big for her, and covers up her dense, curly brown hair. She has teal eyes, and plenty of freckles. She also is wearing racing goggles, which are coal black. Her outfit is violet and black, but her helmet is plain violet. Her gloves and shoes are both black, but it was her smiled that vexed me the most. It seemed almost evil.

I wave at her, but she just stands there and smiles. I blind hard for a minute, hoping that she was just a dream. But there she stood. I stand up off of my rock, and slowly walk over to her. When I was in front of her, she just twirled away, causing a spiral of wind to form around her only as she was twirling. When she found a new destination, which was my rock, she stood upon it. I, at this point, was getting tired of this nuisance, but she looked as if she was just getting started.

* * *

_Slade's Point Of View_

With every tick of the clock, my heart beats. My son, my first son. Why did Grant have to do it? Grant isn't evil, and Joseph still doesn't believe it. He knew why he did it. If Joseph could talk, he wouldn't when they told us. He was, after all, his best friend growing up. I just wish that I wasn't so hard on him. But with Joseph, I know he'll be safe. I trained him, whenever he would. At least I know he can protect himself. He's mad at me, I can tell. I promised I would visit. But why didn't I? I knew something was wrong with him. I knew he was special. Is he the same now? That, I don't know.

_Why do you think so much of him?_

_ There's something with him- Joseph, I mean. He's hiding something. He knows something._

William is my best friend. We've been through everything. But he and Joseph, it reminded me of me and him. But I wish that Joseph could be around me like he is with William. He smiles with him and is just plain happy around him all of the time. Why he was never the same way with me, I don't know.

As William leaves the room, I stare back into the darkness that is my home.

_Don't worry, Joseph. Everything's going to be fine._

* * *

_The Little Girl's Point Of View_

I was different from the day it happened. I was in a car crash. My parents died, but me and my sister lived. She's gone, now. My name is Krista. People say that they want to put me in a home- that I'm special. But I won't let them. I just twirl around and watch them fly away. There's this contest that I've heard about. I've heard that the winner of this contest gets a special prize. I'm special, so I guess that I should get a special prize. I'm 14 years old, but I'm very smart, not to mention short. I have a couple of friends, and they live in Steel City. I live in an abandoned race track. They come visit me sometimes. They don't speak English. But I have them write down things in English, so then I can understand them. They're only 12, and they lived by themselves, too. They're special also. We're all fast.

My sister, she was really different. She never liked me, though. Always called me a freak. But then something happened to her, and she was never heard of since. Last I heard, she was a Teen Titan, but then she left. I never heard anything from her after that. No one knows about me. Only my friends, but no one can understand them.

No one understands what it's like. To be all alone. I was always alone. When I was nine, I escaped the demonic place I had once called my home for four years. That's why I climbed this mountain. I've heard stories of a boy who lived on a mountain, all alone. I felt that he was lonely, so I went and visited him. He didn't talk to me. Just sat and stared. I knew there was something he was hiding. Just by his eyes. He's just like the others. Just sat and stared at the little freak. He stood up, and walked over to me. It seemed like he was mad at me, like he was going to hit me, but he didn't. I just twirled around, what I do best, and stood on the rock he was previously sitting on.

I looked around, and I saw a picture. I picked it up, not even bothering to look at the boy, and I suddenly got mad. It was him. The boy who caused me to be different. It wasn't the same boy, though. The other boy in the picture, the older boy. If it wasn't for him, I would be normal. And my sister would be fine. Not in a cave.

* * *

It was a warm and rainy Friday. We were all going out to get some ice cream, it was my birthday. I was turning five. But then suddenly, a boy fell off of a building. It was the boy in the picture. He landed on his hands and knees, and looked at our car, which was driving his way. He put his hand in front of his face to block the headlights' blinding light. Dad stopped the car, but it just kept sliding all over the road. The car eventually stopped, when it hit a brick wall. I crawled out of the destroyed car, to see my arms dripping with blood. I cried out for my mom and dad, but they didn't respond. My sister was crawling out of the car just as I saw the boy on the street run away from a group of teens, obviously too busy with him to care about us. Since that day, I vowed to myself to find that boy and the group of teens, and make them pay.

* * *

I drop the picture, and jump off of the rock. I walk halfway over to the silent boy, and stand still once again, smiling. In a second, I start spinning, starting my powers. After I spin enough, I raise my arms, and look up. I'm in the middle of my famous twister. I spin, I cause natural disasters. I can only cause twisters, though. But I guess that it's definitely worth the wait. I drift my way over to the boy, in which he runs away. But I catch up to him, and in a second, he's on the other side of the mountain, then another, then another. I can feel myself getting weaker by the minute, so I toss the boy over in the river, which flows off of the mountain, before I stop.

When I stop, I kneel on the ground. I pull off my helmet, setting it on the ground. My hair poofs out when I take it off. I look around, to see what I've done. Many flowers are pulled out, branches on trees are missing, and dirt is everywhere. Just like usual, I'm just a disaster. But my sister was just the same, just as disastrous. I walk back over to the rock, and pick up a small communication device. I figure out how to use it, and I press a button. The screen on it becomes all static, but then I see a face, well, half a face. The other half is a robot.

_Hello? Is everything fine Jericho?_

_ Umm, my name is Krista...?_

_ Why do you have Jericho's communicator?_

_ Who's that? Is that the boy who lives here?_

_ Yes he lives there, and where is he?_

_ He's not here at the moment._

_ What do you mean 'not here at the moment'?! He never leaves his mountain!_

_ Well, he's not here! Are my friends with you? I think that they are-_

I drop the device back on the rock, hitting one of the buttons on the side of it, and stagger back, falling in some mud. That guy, well, robot guy, was one- he was there. I walk back over to the fallen device, not bothering to wipe any of the mud off, and picking it up. I look at the screen, which now has a map on it. I smile as I look at it.

_Well, I guess I know where I'm going. Jump City. I can't wait to meet you, Titans._

* * *

_I like how this chapter turned out! Anyways, Krista is going to act as a secondary story, so look forward to more of her!_

_**TWITTER** - **MackenzieHiller**_

_**LAST TWEET** - I REALLY want to be in a movie, but Michigan isn't the best place for that... COUGH COUGH **neveldinetaylor** COUGH COUGH_


	4. Broken People

_**Author's Note:** I know every time I say I'm sorry for the delay, but this time, I'm not, because I'm sure I've gotten the message across already. Anyways, this chapter is going to be really different, but it's important, too. Anyways, here's chapter four!_

**Chapter 4: Broken People**  
_Rose's Point Of View_

"The world we knew won't come back.  
The time we've lost can't get back.  
The life we had won't be ours again."  
-Never Too Late, Three Days Grace

* * *

I always knew I was different. That's how I ended up in here. My name is Rose, and I am 16 years old. I have borderline personality and I'm 'frequently agitated'. I have shoulder-length, chestnut hair and deep, brown eyes. I normally wear a black t-shirt and gray shorts, with black leggings underneath. They don't let us wear anything with bright colors- only gray, black, and white. I hate living in here, all of us do. I live in a place for children of supervillains, and we're all metahumans. The owners of this place are really cruel. They're twins, and their names are Amanda and Miranda. My best friends are Tara (pronounced T-are-uh) and this boy, Grant. I don't know why, but I think I know Grant from somewhere. The owners describe us three as really dangerous, that we should be somewhere far away from any city or town. Out of the three of us, I think that I'm the smartest. Although Tara isn't the daughter of a supervillain, Grant and I are, but we don't know who, and even the people who work here don't tell us who our parents are. We've tried to remember, but we just can't. Tara knows, but she won't tell us. Once, I asked her, but she just screamed, covered her ears, and ran back to her room. I haven't asked her since. Our lives will never be the same as they were- mostly because we can't _remember _how they were.

There's this evil thing here. They use it to punish us. I've had to go in it a couple of times, and I never want to go back there again. It's terrible.

There's this one thing I _do _remember about my childhood. It's just a noise though, nothing else. I just remembered it a couple of days ago. It's a scream. I don't know who the one who screamed was, but I know it was about something important. And sometimes in my dreams, I see a boy on a mountain. But when I see him in my dreams, he is always sleeping. I daydreamed once, and I saw him. The mysterious boy was sitting on a rock, playing a guitar. My childhood may be gone, but I think my memories are coming back. _Others are protected from the evil inside us._

* * *

_Grant's Point Of View_

I knew what I did. I knew the consequences I had made. It's entirely my fault. But the problem is, I don't know _why _I did it. I don't know half of my life, but I remember the other half. The _bad_ half. I think that I'm 17 years old, but that's only because the people here tell me that. They also tell me I have anxiety attacks and that I sleep walk. I have short, blonde hair and hazel eyes. I usually wear a gray hoodie and black pants. I have a couple of friends. Their names are Tara and Rose. I like Rose- she seems like a sister to me. But Tara, she always keeps to herself and is very quiet. It's almost like she knows who I am. She won't talk about her life at all. Not her family, her past, her old friends- nothing. Out of the girls, I think I'm the strongest. The girls, they're both really strong, but I'm just stronger.

There was this one time where we had a lecture from Ms. Miranda, and I wasn't paying attention, so I kept drawing on a piece of paper. But I had the feeling to write something, and I ended up writing out the name Joseph. I was confused; I had never met anyone with the name Joseph, so why had I written it out on my paper? After the lesson, I crumpled the paper up and threw it in the garbage on my way out. My life is, and always was, shattered, and the fact that I'm refusing that my memories come back isn't making it any better. _So let it be..._

* * *

_Tara's Point Of View_

They call me Tara, but my real name is Terra. I'm escaping my past. I'm a terrible person. I betrayed my family, then my friends. My sister will come. She will find Grant. She'll know. I've done unforgivable things. Things I was proud of saying that I've done. And I know that Grant and Rose are not just best friends, but their brother and sister, both the children of Slade, but not the only ones. Then there's the third- Joseph. He lives up in the mountains. Rose told me about the dreams she has, the ones about the screams, and the boy on the mountain. I had seen Grant write out his name during a lecture. I know what's going on. It's Slade. He's doing all of it. He's the reason their memories are coming back. It was him from the start.

Anyways, I'm 17 years old; I have long, blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. I typically wear an old, gray long-sleeved shirt and black shorts. I used to wear gloves, but my sister has them. I also have a butterfly hairpin, but I rarely wear it. Out of Grant, Rose, and I, I think that I'm the fastest. In reflexes, probably not, but I run the fastest. Rose asked me who her parents were once. I don't know why, but I just screamed and ran back to my room. I guess it's because I don't want to remember. But I know that I have to remember. _For we cannot escape out legacy._

* * *

_Joey's Point Of View_

I was taken from the mountain once. I was only 11. It was about a month after the incident with the squirrel. They told me that they knew who I was. My family, my power. I kicked and struggled to get away. They couldn't take me. They didn't own me. But the eventually got me down, and took me to this place. I sat in a room, and prayed that I'd be able to go back to my mountain. I eventually escaped, using the skills that my father had taught me, and ran. I just kept running. I tried to look for my mountain, but I couldn't find it. I was sad and happy at the same time. Sad because I was lost, but happy because I had done something. I had fought the system of good. They always told us that we were lucky to be there, that they were good, not bad. So if I had fought their system, does that mean I am bad? I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to go home. Then I met a man. He said he was a doctor. I prayed that he knew sign language, and thankfully he did. I told him about my family, my mountain, and just about everything else in between. He listened as I signed to him my life, and when I was done, I followed him to an airport. I was skeptical at first, seeing how I had just met him, but I had nothing to lose, so I climbed into a helicopter with the strange man. The next day, we landed on my mountain. I thanked him over and over, but he just shook his head and left. From the day I had escaped, I felt as if I was worth something. I had fought the system, and for that, I could only smile. _And the transgressor..._

* * *

_Krista's Point Of View_

All my life, I was a misfit. But I liked that about me. At least I wasn't like the other people. All the same. Half my life I lived in my racetrack, but the other half, I lived as a test monkey in some stupid lab. They always wanted to break me. But in reality, I've already been broken. They say the mind bends and twists in order to deal with the horrors of life. I think mine bent so much it snapped in two. I've always been trying to get away. Away from this world. Just for one day. To have it be quiet. Peaceful. Happy. That's why I'm going to join that contest. It's hosted in California. I find it weird though. If you're going to host a big demolition derby contest like this, why host it in California? But nonetheless, I'll need my friends' help to get there. I'm fast, but I can't run fast. Only spin fast. And I'm not going to spin my way across the country. But my friends, when together, can run across the country in no time. And if I'm with them, no one can tell what'll happen.

Anyways, at least it's not in Gotham. That's where the lab is. It's still there, yes. Testing, prodding, and poking kids ever so unpleasantly. Why? To discover the secrets of metahumanism. I was one of their mysteries. Since I wasn't born with my power, they practically pulled their hair out trying to figure me out. I was in there when my sister was working for that crackpot Slade. No one knows what he looks like. I've heard that he's just a skeleton, but that wouldn't be possible. How can skeletons talk- or move for that matter? I've given up looking for him.

In the senseless test center, I looked neater. I used to wear my sister's brown gloves, but the people there wouldn't let me. So I wore a black dress with grey polka dots on it. I also wore black ballet slippers. When I was younger, I was an amazing dancer. But I've given dancing up. I was always a troublemaker. I talked back to the workers, doctors, the owners, I basically treated my stay there as a joke. Then I escaped one day. I planned it all out. Once a day, they let us out for a break for ten minutes. Each day for a week I dug a small hole under the fence. After the week, I managed to climb out, and I ran. The only people who noticed I was gone were the people who constantly bullied me, or the employees. I managed to reach a city a whiles away from Gotham, and I found an old, abandoned racetrack. I also found an outfit, and a car, which managed to still run fine. So I managed to live there, and no one has found me since.

I always thought I'd be one to get disciplined for being different, but bullying is the worst I'd gotten. People always called me a freak; that I belong in a circus. Sometimes I'd believe them. I'm not hiding from my fate. I'm running from it. _Shall be punished._

* * *

This was longer than expected... But I hoped you liked it as much as I did writing it! If I have any spelling errors or if a sentence doesn't make sense, please tell me! I'd be glad to fix it! And also, if you were wondering where I got the quote "They say the mind bends and twists in order to deal with the horrors of life. I think mine bent so much it snapped in two." came from, it's by David Jaffe.

To** AnonymousNinjaGirl **- Yea, I didn't know what I was thinking when I thought her up... And thanks for the review! You wrote this on my birthday :-)

To **Maddielove95** - Thank you for the favorite & follow! I really do appreciate them! :-)

To **Seyre231** - Thank you for the lovely message! I hope you update soon :-)

**Big, big, big thanks to ****Violetinspiration**** for granting me permission to use her ingenious idea of the Paranormalogist Experimental Center and Correctional Facility, the place in which all of the characters in this chapter has lived/lives in! And be sure to check out** **Jericho's Emancipation****, the story which it is used in! And also thanks for the quote which is in the end of each characters part of the chapter! I really appreciate it!**

Also, be sure to check out **Seyre231**'s story **My Only Son**. It is glorious!

**VISIT ME ON TWITTER** - MackenzieHiller (Kenzie Ann)

**AND YOUTUBE** - hammah0219

**LAST TWEET** - TobyTurner you should make a Draw My Life video! #seriously


	5. Beginning Together & All Alone

_**Author's Note:**__ I had to update or __**Violetinspiration**__ would make me look bad! ;-)_

**Chapter 5: Beginning Together & All Alone**

_Terra's Point Of View_

"Won't you, take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you."  
-I'm With You, Avril Lavigne

* * *

My story isn't a happy one, but it is an interesting one. It all started in the hospital. I was a patient there. I was just in a car crash, and my sister was, too. She's totally hare-brained. She thinks that she's the only one who's different. But anyways, they said that I was given these strange powers somehow. They wanted to put me in some organization. My sister was sent there, but I ran out of there. I was always a fast person, one to escape things first. I kept running, until I came to some sort of canyon of rocks. I felt something in my hands, like some sort of strength. I shook them all over the place, in circles, up and down, but nothing happened. But then I looked behind me, and I saw a giant scorpion. I ran from it, trying to think about what to do.

Then I came to the end of the valley, and, running out of options, I raised my hands. I was amazed as a giant piece of rock pulled itself from the rest, dropping down on the beast. Afterwards, I met the Titans, and things only got worse. And, before I knew it, I was a statue, in a cave. But then I was freed, and before I could leave the city, Beast Boy saw me. I pretended as if I didn't remember anything, and thankfully he bought it. Soon he forgot about me, and then I had my chance. I left the city and thought about what I could do. I thought and thought, and then an idea popped into my head.

I reached a nearby hospital, and asked where the organization where my sister was was at. They pretended as if they had no idea of what I was talking about. Then I had another idea. I took a rock from outside, and brought it back inside and sat it on the desk. The guy thought I was crazy, and then I looked at the rock, and then it moved. Straight up into the air. Then the guy was shocked, and he called for someone to come pick me up. And in just a couple of hours, a van came and picked me up and took me to the infamous lab. I needed a home, and this was my only option. It was all or nothing. A home or a street.

* * *

_Rose's Point Of View_

When I was brought here, I was in total pain. I was young, only a small child. I was with someone when it happened. We were sitting in some sort of laboratory. There was a doctor and a couple of other kids- Joey and Grant. Joey was even smaller than me, but he couldn't talk. It was after the incident. Grant was a couple of years older than me, but none of us knew what was happening. I looked over at the door. It was completely metal, save for a small, rectangular window. I looked through it, and I saw him. I saw our dad. He looked rather sad, and he walked away. I looked back to the doctor. He was our regular doctor, the only doctor dad trusted. I always thought he looked rather strange.

We all were sitting on tables, all on a different one. The doctor was at a different table, messing with different bottles, jars, and tubes. I looked over at Joey and Grant, neither one showing any sign that they knew what was going on. At last, the doctor turned from the table and looked at Grant, holding a small dish in his hand, with three small objects on it. He walked over to my older brother and told him to eat one. He did the same with me and Joey, but none of us actually ate the objects, we just looked at them. They were rather interesting; they just looked like pearl-colored marbles, rather than some sort of edible food.

Grant ate his first, looking over at us while he did so. After he swallowed it, he smiled, signaling that it was okay to eat. Grant was always to try things first; he was our leader, being the oldest of us. If he said something was okay, then we'd do it. So Joey and I followed suit, and ate the mysterious-looking candy.

* * *

_Slade's Point Of View_

I had to do it. I had to make them forget. Yes, that medicine was to make them forget everything. But I know Joey won't forget- he's just like me. It's because I took that job in the army, to be a tester for some sort of pill. I took it a couple of months after Rose was born. I thought that it wouldn't do anything to me, but I was wrong. And after Joseph was born, I knew he'd be the same. Just as special, just as different. I knew Joseph wouldn't forget anything because I tested one of the pills they would be taking, and nothing happened to me, so I'd know at least he'd be fine. But it was still hard doing it to Rose and Grant. Knowing that they'd never be able to remember anything. Not their family, their lives, not ever each other. But I had to do it for their safety. And I've arranged for them to go to a- special place. It's a type of organization. They'd remember nothing about anything, and no one would tell them anything.

* * *

_Grant's Point Of View_

We left the room after we ate the pills. I didn't feel right. I couldn't remember my name. I looked next to me at a girl. She looked confused, too. Then I saw another boy, he looked fine. Then there was this man. He looked peculiar, and he only had one eye. He guided me and the girl outside. The other boy was standing inside. There were a couple of cars outside. They were identical. The man guided me into one, and the girl into another. Where were we going? Who was that man? And more importantly, who am I?

* * *

_Joey's Point Of View_

I watched as Grant and another girl were being driven away. I didn't know who the girl was, but I remember Grant. My dad waved for me to come outside, and I jumped down from the bench I was standing on, and I walked out. I signed to him, asking who the girl was. He looked at me with a worried face, and asked if I knew who Grant was. I nodded my head, and signed that he's my brother. He looked less worried, but still smiled at me.

Dad spent the next couple of years training me, teaching me how to fight. I don't know why he just randomly wanted me to start fighting, but I just went along with it. And before I knew it, I was playing my guitar. On the top of a mountain. He didn't want me hurt, and he told me that he'd visit so I wouldn't get too lonely. We never talked about Grant once.

* * *

_Grant & Rose's Point Of View_

I wasn't in the back of any car- I was in the back of a police van with chains on my hands. But they told me that we weren't going to jail, but a special place. No one was in the back with me; it was empty, with the exception of myself. I didn't want to go, I don't like being restricted. I kicked every side that contained me. I screamed, longing to break free.

**OoOoO**

I sat in the back of the van, with my legs crossed. I thought and thought, but I couldn't think of any memory other than the place I was at. I opened my eyes. That man, back at that place, he knows. He knows something about me. Maybe even who I am. But that boy, who stayed back, I don't like him. He looked strange.

Ever since I left there, I felt weird. Maybe it's just the way I normally feel. I closed my eyes again, thinking about how I could get out of here. I imagined that other boy, probably going where I'm going. I thought of his confused look. He probably doesn't know anything, either. I opened my eyes once again.

**OoOoO **

I got angrier and angrier every second I was in that van. I closed my eyes tight and screamed once again, but this time, as loud as I could. I opened my eyes, and I was sitting on the road. I stood up, and I saw another van coming. It was probably the one with that girl in it. I moved to the side of the road and thought for a second. That girl seemed nice, and at least I wouldn't be lonely if she was with me. I waited for the car to get closer, and I jumped at the side of it, with my eyes closed while doing so.

* * *

_Rose's Point Of View_

I thought he was absolutely crazy. He could've died. But then again, he also saved me. It all happened in a flash. I was sitting there one moment, then he came crashing through the side and grabbed me and crashed through the other side. We landed in some grass on the side of the road, chains still attached to my hands, but somehow, he managed to get his off.

_Are you crazy?! Grant, you could've-_

_ Is that my name? Grant?_

_ Is that really important at the moment?!_

_ Rose, I think that-_

_ You crash through a van, nearly killing yourself in the process, just to save me, a girl you don't even know?! Why?_

_ I thought you could help me._

_ Help you with what?_

_ I don't know who I am, and I'm sure you don't either._

_ That man, back at the place, he told me that your name is Grant._

_ He told me that your name is Rose._

_ Why would he tell us each other's names?_

_ And how does he know us?_

I looked to the ground, and I saw what seemed like a poster.

_Hey, look at this._

_ What is it?_

_ It's some sort of contest._

_ What kind of contest?_

_ It doesn't say. But the winner gets a 'special prize.'_

_ I wonder what that could be._

_ Hey- how'd you do that thing?_

_ What thing?_

_ Where you smashed through a side of a van, that's what._

_ I don't really know. I just got really angry, and the next thing I knew, I was on the road. Then I saw your van coming-_

_ And you saved me._

_ Yea._

_ Well, what're we going to do now?_

_ We're all alone-_

_ With no family._

_ Well, at least we have each other, right?_

I had to think a second. If I went along with this boy, where would I end up? But I didn't know anything, so we did have each other, whether we liked it or not.

_Right._

* * *

_I had no clue where I was going to stop writing, so I guess that this was a good place to stop. This chapter sort of described the characters' lives before they were all taken to the Paranormalogist Experimental Center and Correctional Facility, and the next chapter sort of concludes this. It finishes with Krista, Grant, and Rose. Thanks for all of my sweet readers and reviews, I love you all!_

_To __**Violetinspiration **__- Thank you for the lovely review, favorite, and alert. And thanks for giving me credit in your new chapter! (Yes I've read it, but it confused me a bit)_

_To __**aurum88**__ & __**feathered moon wings**__ - Thanks for the favorites! I love them!_

_**VISIT ME ON TWITTER** - MackenzieHiller_

_**YOUTUBE** - hammah0219_

_**POTTERMORE **- JinxFeather27843_

_Also be sure to check out __**Violetinspiration**__'s story __**Jericho's Emancipation**__, __and Seyre231's story __**My Only Son**__. They are glorious!_

_(review please)_


	6. Life

_**Author's Note:**__ Happy late Easter for all the Christians and Catholics out there! Happy April Fools, too! No, this isn't a joke- this is a real chapter!_

**Chapter 6: Life  
**_Krista's Point Of View_

"Here we are, going far to save all that we love  
If we give all we've got, we will make it through  
Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world, today  
Make evil go away"  
-A World without Danger, Noam Kaniel

* * *

She left me behind, in that senseless hospital. We swore to each other when we were so little, that we'd never leave each other behind. She was always a traitor, and I could sense it. Even before the car crash I knew that someday she'd cross the line, go so far that she'd do something wrong, but even I didn't know what she was willing to do.

My sister wasn't a kindly person after she joined him. He warped her mind, and even she wasn't aware of it. All she knew was to destroy the Titans, the people whom she adored and trusted. Why did she even _join_ them? They were the reason that we're different- strange, even.

But she wouldn't know that. She didn't go to that place. She wasn't poked and prodded at until she'd crack. Until she'd give in and talk, to give them everything. She wouldn't know because she left me there. She knew I'd be sent to a freak show. It's all the Titans' fault. They're not even a team. They're just a bunch of freaks, science experiments. There's a karate kid, a robot, an alien, a witch, and a nuclear accident. They are not a team; they are a time bomb just waiting to explode.

So, when they took me there, to the lab, they freaked. I wasn't _born_ with my powers, like the rest of the kids there. They spent so much of their time trying to figure me out. They did tests, experiments; they nearly killed me, just to find out my secrets. When they couldn't do anything more, they almost tossed me out on the street. Then, then she did it. My pitiful older sister, Terra. She joined that crazy Slade. I remember the doctors at the lab yelling at each other. "Evil runs in the family." I didn't agree with it. She wasn't evil in the first place, and Slade's not our relative. His kids, if he has any, now they would be the people to be in here. But then again, having him as your father, it wouldn't be too difficult breaking out.

After I broke out, and climbed that mountain in Tibet, that communicator told me my next clue. I've been hunting for my sister for some time now. Revenge is my next prize. But that communicator didn't only tell me my next trace. If that boy had the communicator, then he was a Titan. And let's face it- I had a score to settle with the Titans.

* * *

_Rose's Point Of View_

Years have passed since me and Grant had met. We had actually made a reputation for ourselves in many cities. We needed a car for that contest, and a car was something we currently did not have. People have started calling us the 'Dark Duo' in some cities, which neither of us can argue with. We aren't evil; we only do what we need to do. If we're hungry, we'll steal some food. But if we're bored, let's just say we'll find _something _to do.

We've settled on some rooftops, alleys, mainly dark places. We wear black, so we'd blend in and not be so noticeable. But then, there was this show. I had followed the noise, to what looked like a show for cars. It was like a sign, like we should be in the contest, like it was our destiny.

But then the cars left, after a couple of days. In the back of a big truck. I ran after it, on the roofs. Then I heard several voices- voices that I've only heard about.

* * *

_Grant's Point Of View_

I remember that night, it was the night that all of those cars left. I saw Rose running, on the roofs of the buildings across of the ones I was sitting on. Then, all of a sudden, quite a few teens appeared. I couldn't see their faces well, but I could see Rose's clearly. And judging by her expression, these weren't the people to hang around for long, being us of course. They might not have been able to see it, but I could see that Rose kept looking over at the road, her eyes following the truck, which carried the cars. I nodded at her once she looked back at me, and I slowly made a run for it, after the truck. Lucky for me, the buildings weren't that tall, being only about two stories high, because I made the biggest mistake of my life, which would cost me everything.

* * *

_Rose's Point Of View_

I thought he was absolutely crazy, but then again, it was the only thing keeping us alive. As the teens were around me, they didn't notice my partner in crime running towards our ticket to freedom. Except, of course, the one girl. She looked like she wasn't even fit for the team. She just had to do it. She wore a cape, and a hood that covered most of her face. I could tell she knew about Grant. So, being me, I also ran for it. It wasn't the best plan, but it was either that or something I didn't know. So I went for running. As expected, they ran after me. I kept telling myself to not think, not think and just run. Because if I did think, I'd move.

My powers were not like Grant's. He's strong. I'm more of a mentally-powered person. It's when I go from one place to another, in only a matter of seconds. I just randomly do it, and it happens more when I get mad. It's like a glitch, but worse.

But then, I thought. If I moved, then I'd be away from these people. Life would determine if I'd move or not. And fortunately for me, I did. But not in the place I would like to be.

I could move anywhere, I can't choose where, though. I didn't get it under that much control. So, life moved me dangling at the edge of a wall. My foot was caught by a brick, though. The other people couldn't see me, too. So they ran after Grant. Except for the one boy. The green one. He saw my foot, and helped me up. Only to chain me down to the concrete roof. I heard a car horribly crash, and a loud, sad scream. The boy introduced himself to me as Beast Boy. I thought it was a ridiculous name.

_What's your name?_

_Rose. I hope you know that these chains aren't going to hold me for very long._

_Why?_

_Just wait and you'll find out._

_Why were you chasing that truck?_

_Well, I can't now, can I? So why is it important? I tried, I failed._

_Well, maybe he won't fail. He doesn't look like one to give up, without a fight that is._

_That's you're problem, not-_

Life, at that moment, was doing me a favor, and glitched me somewhere else. I could tell, though, the boy was surprised. I don't look like one to be different.

I was on the sidewalk, across the street from Grant. He looked exhausted and worried- something I've never seen of him before. But then the teens jumped down from the buildings and again chased after us. But we weren't that successful. They caught us after a while, and instead of taking us to a jail, they took us to some sort of lab. It was the lab that we were supposed to go to in the first place, the one we escaped from going to years earlier. When we were in there, in a doctor's room, he gave us a shot. After we got it, I asked what it was for. The doctor said it was to keep us from using our powers while there. So then we couldn't escape. I smiled at first. The thought of being able to control myself for once is the best thing. But I looked over at Grant, who doesn't seem to agree with me.

We went to our rooms and we changed into different clothes, ones that they give out to us. After, we sat down in a hallway.

_Now what're we going to do?_

_What do you mean, Grant?_

_We're locked up in some science lab. We can't escape, and we're probably going to die in here._

_You don't know that. And at least we have each other, right?_

_I don't know, Rose. Do we? Where were you when that witch made me fall off of the roof? Where were you when that family's car crashed? Where were you when I needed you?_

_I was dealing with my own problems, if you don't mind. We're here together at least._

_Okay, okay. But what if something happens? I've heard things about this place, Rose._

_I know that it's not the best place, but at least it's a home, right?_

'_A home'? This isn't a home. It's a science laboratory, for people like us. That's why the Titans brought us here._

_But they're like us, too. They have powers._

_They're heroes. And we, well, we haven't been the nicest people around lately._

_But why? Why were we mean?_

_We weren't mean, Rose. We did what we thought was good._

_We weren't good though. Stealing that food, hurting those people..._

_But we aren't like that anymore. Maybe this place will help us learn how to be good._

_Maybe we'll learn about our families, maybe they know who we are._

_We have a long journey ahead of us, Rose._

_We also had a long past._

_And we'll get through this, together._

_Just like we have for the past few years._

_And just like we will for the next._

* * *

_Well, I hope you like it! I also hope you know that the writing in italics is dialog (people are saying it), if you haven't read my other stories. I also got the part about the time bomb from __The Avengers__ (not the exact line, but it was along those lines), and Rose's powers are based off of Vanellope's from __Wreck-It Ralph__. Although this is not a video game, it's the exact same powers (we don't have codes, but we do have RNA, which is the equivalent of a code). Also, I know Jericho hasn't been in the story for a while, but I will definitely not forget about him, I just can't find a good spot for him in this part of the story. _

_Okay, I'll stop talking now; I bet I'm boring you to death :)_

_To __**Violetinspiration**__ - Thank you for the favorite! I'm pretty sure by now that you'd know that I love them :)_

_**VISIT ME ON TWITTER**__ - MackenzieHiller (Kenzie Ann)_

_**YOUTUBE **__- hammah0219_

_**TINYCHAT **__- hammah0219_

_**POTTERMORE **__- __JinxFeather27843_

_Also be sure to check out __**Violetinspiration**__'s story __**Jericho's**__**Emancipation**__, and __**Seyre231**__'s story __**My Only Son**__. They are glorious!_

_(review please)_


	7. Death

_**Author's Note:**__ I didn't realize how fast the week went by! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, because I probably won't be updating for a couple of weeks, but who can tell?_

**Chapter 7: Death  
**_Joey's Point Of View_

"I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now"  
-Lego House, Ed Sheeran

* * *

I gasped for air as I tried to find a piece of land to grab onto. That girl had the nerve to come to my home and destroy everything? She was absolutely crazy. She must've had a reason to come up here though. Did my father send her? If so, why would she try to kill me?

At last I grabbed a piece of the Earth and pulled myself up onto the grass from the river. As my vision cleared, I looked around at the mess. All of my possessions were thrown one place to another. The first thing that came to my mind was the picture. The girl kept staring at it, so she must've known me? Grant? I haven't seen him in forever. If I had a wish, one wish, I'd wish that our family was whole again. To go back to how things were. Not to go back to the past necessarily, but to have things normal again.

The picture was lying in a puddle of mud, some of the corners torn off of it. I looked over to the large rock, and all that was left on it was my communicator. I staggered over to it, and, with my picture in one hand, and the communicator in the other, I started to cry.

My life is broken. I can't go to the Titans about it. They'd cast me out. Just like how the army did to my father. They didn't need him anymore, and the Titans wouldn't want me anymore. It's my entire fault, too. If that night, that one night, I wasn't awake, it'd all be better. However, my father told me that it wasn't my fault, that it was his. If he didn't choose himself over us, I'd be able to talk. I don't believe him, he's my hero. What would've happened if he didn't save me? I would've certainly died.

I set the objects down and look at my leg. It has a pretty bad cut on it, on the front of my shin. I take off my sock and tie it around the gash. Why was I so weak? Why couldn't I fight the girl? I couldn't stop thinking of my father when she was here. I kept hearing his voice, telling me to not do anything.

I hear his voice all of the time. I haven't seen him in a long time, either. That's why I've never left here. I kept on hoping that he'd come, and if I left, then he would come and see that I'm not there, and then how would he find me? One night, I swear I sensed that someone was watching me sleep. But when I woke, no one was there.

Enough is enough. I've been hiding too long. He's not coming. I sit upon the rock I was leaning against and look for my things. I see my guitar, which was shattered, and my bags. I walk over to then and pick them up. I also pick up my father's present, which I will open on my birthday. I walk back over to the rock and pick up the communicator and the picture. I close my eyes and breathe in and out heavily. I could choose my family, who would help me when I needed it, or my friends, who would help me when I wanted it. I walk over to the side of the mountain, and look down. I see, as usual, the small village, which I can barely see. They think that I'm their hero, a protector. I clench the communicator in my hand, and throw it, as hard as I can, and I watch it as it descends farther down as each second passes.

In life, you had the choice of what's right or what's easy. If I stuck with the Titans, I'd be lying to them, and their help wasn't what I needed. My family might not have been the best choice for others, but for me, it's what I needed, and it's what's right. They might not be a call away, or they might not have the friends that can pick me up in seconds, but they're with me, always, in my heart. The Titans wouldn't ever let me get hurt or have me suffer, but pain is inevitable, and I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. The Titans aren't my friends, because friends are people who you can trust; people who you can tell everything to and they wouldn't judge you by your choices or by your past. My family has always made me smile when I was down, whether it was Grant, Mom, or Dad, and never let me feel left out. The Titans made me feel different, as if I didn't belong there, and I didn't spend a lot of time with them either, only about a day or two.

Friendship ends, people change. But family is forever, always there for you, no matter what, 'til death.

* * *

_Aw, wasn't that nice! The next chapter will do with Joey's journey and how the other characters react to it, and it'll be much longer so stay alert!_

_No one reviewed, favorited, or followed?! Oh, well..._

_**IDEAS? VISIT ME ON TWITTER **__- MackenzieHiller (Kenzie Ann)_

_**YOUTUBE**__ - hammah0219_

_**TINYCHAT**__ - hammah0219_

_**OR POTTERMORE**__ - JinxFeather27843_

_Also be sure to check out __**Violetinspiration**__'s story __**Jericho's Emancipation**__, and __**Seyre231**__'s story __**My Only Son**__. They are glorious!_

_(review please)_


	8. Changes & Chances

_**Author's Note:**__ Be sure to watch Cartoon Network on Tuesday at 7:30pm because Teen Titans Go premiers! Also, I have a few things to say before the new chapter._

_1.) This is not a romance story. Clear out now forever hold your peace. I may do a little, who knows?_

_2.) All I ask from you guys is a little review at the end of my chapters (well, and that you READ them first). They really help, and tips and ideas are always welcome!_

_3.) After I looked it up, I figured out that apparently Jump City, Steel City, and Gotham are all based upon as if in California, in about San Diego. I have been writing my story as if it was in New York (as I thought), and I will continue, as with Tibet, as I thought, is in northern China (a.k.a. the roof of the world), but it's actually in India (the Himalayas)._

**Bold - Someone's writing it (i.e. Jericho)  
**_**Bold and Italics - Sign Language  
**__Italics - Dialog (someone's saying it)  
_Nothing - Nothing, just plain ol' text and information

**Chapter 8: Changes & Chances  
**_Joey's Point Of View_

"It's sure left its mark on us  
We sure left our mark on it  
Let the world know we were here  
And everything we did  
Laid a lot of memories down  
Like tattoos on this town"  
-Tattoos on This Town, Jason Aldean

* * *

I started my way down the mountain, not looking back at my home. I know I'll miss it, but I'll come back someday. It'll take me a while before I get to my destination, but it'll be worth it in the end.

I remember the day I was brought down to the science lab. I saw Grant there. Once for a second, then the doctors told me that I would be staying somewhere else in the lab- "away from _them_."

I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I never saw Grant again after that. Then I escaped and bumped into the doctor. I knew it was a doctor because it was the same one back at the lab. The one that made Grant act all strange. He's our normal doctor. He looks funny, and his name is Dr. Chang. I think he's Chinese.

As hours pass on and on, my father's voice keeps getting louder and louder inside of my head. He tells me to go back, saying that something bad is going to happen. I know he's my family, but he trained me myself. My father's the strongest person I know. Since he trained Grant and me, I think that I'll be safe if I do run into trouble. Anyways, I know I shouldn't be disobeying my father, but there comes a day in life where a bird has to leave the nest and start their own life.

After another couple hours, I started to grow tired, and at last, I reached the bottom of my mountain. I was greeted with the small town about a block away, where the inhabitants are much like a family rather than friends. They're nice, caring, and wouldn't let anything happen to each other, no matter who it is. As I walk by some of their houses, they greet me nicely with smiles and waves. As I was walking, I glanced around, and to my left, I found a small alley. There was a red, flashing light coming from inside it, and I curiously walked towards it.

_Well, I didn't know it was true, about the hero upon the highland, but now I do._

I turn to see a girl about my age, one I've definitely seen before. I smile and walk towards her rather than to the light.

_I was sent here by the Titans. They were worried when your friend called them._

_**She is not my friend, more like an enemy. She was young, so I did not hurt her.**_

_What?_

I was disappointed to find out that this Titan didn't know sign language, so I sigh and pull out a notebook and a pencil from my backpack, and repeat myself.

_Oh, I see. You don't look like someone who would hurt anyone._

**I will if I have to. It's something I learned from my past. I know you learned a lot from yours, too.**

_Well, no one can argue with that. Where are you going, anyways?_

**Places.**

_The people here tell me you've never come down before. Why now?_

**I just have things to do, I needed a change. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go now.**

_Fine then. What do you expect me to tell the Titans?_

**Tell them that I'm fine, and still on my mountain.**

_Your communicator isn't, though. And you expect me to lie to them? I just joined them; I don't need them to not trust me._

**Do you trust me?**

_I'm not sure that I can._

**The Titans do though. So do many people.**

I walk over to the red light and pick up the object causing it. It was my communicator, but since it fell hundreds of feet, it's in pieces.

**Now, do you trust me or not?**

I hold out the pieces of the communicator to her, but she just turns her back to me.

_Of course I do, but the Titans- they'll think you're in trouble. That someone took you._

She turns back to me and snatches the pieces of my communicator out of my hand, painfully scratching me while doing so.

**No one will hurt me. That's a promise.**

_And if someone does?_

**I can handle it.**

_You never told me your name._

**It's Jericho. And yours?**

The girl just walks away into the streets, but turns after a car stops in front of her.

_It's Jinx._

She climbed inside of the car, probably the Titans' doing, and is drove away, not knowing that we'll meet again someday.

* * *

I keep walking until I reach my favorite part of the town- the airport. Many a days have passed where I've seen planes go back and forth, to and from the place. I've helped the people out around here a lot, and many times they've sent me things, mostly money.

All I could think about as I walked closer to the busy airport was my father's gift, which is inside of my duffle bag. I stop before I got any closer and think about my guitar, which, although shattered because of the little nuisance, I took it. I knew there was a music store in the town, because I've received a thank you letter from the owners. I turn around and walk down the street to the store and a bell rings when I enter it.

One of the owners comes out from the back and smiles when they see that it is me. I walk over to the counter and put up my guitar case on top of it. I set my bags on the floor and I open the case.

I'm still devastated from the sight of my instrument broken, shattered, ruined. I know that these people can fix it for me, they're like family. I could barely understand what they are saying though- they have some sort of accent, but at least they speak some English.

_What happened?_

Once again I pull out my notebook and start writing.

**Bad weather. I don't have a roofed shelter, so it's easy for things to get damaged or lost. Can you fix it?**

She inspects it for a couple of minutes, and at last, she nodded.

_I might be able to. It will take until tomorrow though._

I nod and point to the front of the store, where there are some chairs and couches. Luckily she understands, and she nods, signaling that I can stay for the night.

* * *

In the morning, I was woken by another worker, who kept hitting my foot, telling me to get up. I opened my eyes, welcoming the bright sun glaring in from the windows. The worker hands me my guitar case, and I open it once again. As I do, he tells me that I don't have to pay for the repairs. I smile, as I see my guitar fixed- save for a few scratches. I thank them and grab my bags, and run for the airport.

When I reach the busy building, it starts to rain. I walk inside, and walk to the counter to buy my ticket. My flight is in just a couple of minutes, so I rush through everything and I find my seat.

* * *

After the long, restless, stormy flight, we finally made it to Jump City. I walk to find my bags and my guitar, and luckily I found them just fine. On my way out, I bump into a kid about my age, who was also carrying a guitar case.

_Hey, watch it!_

_**Sorry.**_

_You better be, kid._

_**Hey, do you know where twenty-nine ninth street is at by any chance?**_

_No, and I don't care._

The rude kid walked away after that, and he was heading for the pier for an odd reason. Since it was late, and I didn't have anywhere else to go, I just stayed at the airport for the night. I wanted to play my guitar so badly, so I opened up the case and found nothing but a disaster.

* * *

I hope you liked it, as usual! I don't know why I ended up using Jinx in this chapter, I just went with it. Anyways, I have a Wikipedia page now! Well, I made it myself, but you can check it out. It's on the FanFiction Wikipedia, and just look up my username (hammah0219). Be sure to also tell me any ideas, advice, questions, comments, or concerns in a PM or review.

Still nobody reviewed. *sigh*

(review please)


	9. The Punk's Proposition

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey again! I hope you liked the last chapter, because here's the next one! I know, I'm a bit late, but I just didn't have it in me to work on another chapter. I know it's confusing with me changing around the point of views so much, but I put them as if one leads into another, it's not all happening at the same time._

**Bold - Someone's writing it (i.e. Jericho)  
**_**Bold and Italics - Sign Language  
**__Italics - Dialog (someone's saying it- with Jericho, it's his thoughts)  
_Nothing - Nothing, just plain ol' text and information

**Chapter 9: The Punk's Proposition**  
_Joey's Point Of View_

"My father said, 'Don't you worry, don't you worry child'  
'See, heaven's got a plan for you'  
'Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah'"  
-Don't You Worry Child, Swedish House Mafia

* * *

As I opened the familiar guitar case, I silently gasped. It wasn't my guitar, the one my father had given to me. Instead it was some electric guitar in the place of my acoustic. I could bet that it was that punk kid's guitar, and that he has mine. I knew I saw his guitar case somewhere before.

Just as I thought about going to sleep and just finding him in the morning, I remembered that I put my family picture in the guitar case before I left.

* * *

_Punk Rocket's Point Of View_

It's good to be back in town, from Japan. I've recently enlisted into H.I.V.E., and they have me take a lot of field trips. They had me go to Japan to warn a certain Titan, also on a trip, that they made a big mistake leaving them.

Anyways, I've come back to tell them the news, and I ran into some teenaged hippie at the airport. He kept talking- well, signing- to me. I didn't like him; he looks to innocent to be an ally to me. He kept staring at me, too.

So, I'm heading to the pier before I go back to H.I.V.E.; just to cause the Titans a little chaos before I go. So I go down to the pier and slam my guitar case open in the pouring rain. All I see, though, is some knock-off acoustic guitar instead of my prized electric guitar. I also see some money and a family picture. The currency of the money is- well, not American. The picture is the most strange. It's a picture of a small family with two kids. The picture isn't in color, so I can't tell what the people look like that much. It's a typical family- just the kids and their parents. The one son kind of looks like the kid at the airport, so I'm guessing that the stuff's his. I turn it over, and it just says the family's last name- Wilson. I smirk a little, and start heading towards my little academy.

* * *

_Joey's Point Of View_

I have a place in mind to go, but I can't go there without knowing _where _it is. It's a place, one I could escape to in my childhood. One that was quiet- for a while, anyways.

As I sit here in the dark airport, somewhat lighted by the sunset, thinking about how much that kid was attached to his guitar, how he grasped onto it like it was gold.

_Why be attached to this?_

I touched the guitar, and suddenly felt a jolt of electricity- but it didn't really feel like electricity, it felt like a sound. I pulled at one of the strings, the one that makes the highest-pitched sound, and I quickly covered my ears from the ear-splitting sound. I quickly shut the case, and thought a minute. Electric guitars have to be plugged into an amp for it to sound all obnoxious like that, so why is it making noise at all? I forget about it, and I lie down in the chair, falling asleep in minutes.

* * *

_Punk Rocket's Point Of View_

After a couple of cab rides, (I didn't have any money, but the guitar case held a bunch) I finally reached the academy, and luckily for me, the headmistress was awake when I walked in. I told her about my situation, and she took me into her office, where I showed her the guitar case.

_Miss, who are the Wilsons?_

_You're telling me that you don't know who Slade Wilson is?_

_Who?_

_He's the Titans' worst villain, well, for now, anyways._

_Why does the picture matter?_

_We now know his possible weakness- his family._

_Why would his family be his weakness? He is a powerful criminal, after all._

_Exactly- he won't let anyone hurt his family._

_No one knows his family, though._

_We do. You met one of the boys at the airport, yes?_

_Yea, but I don't know where he went. He has my guitar, and I clearly have his. He'll come for it, eventually._

_How are you so sure that he will?_

_I want my guitar just as badly as he wants his._

* * *

_Kyd Wykkyd's Point Of View_

It's lonely here without Jinx. I wish she would've stayed with us. No one really gets me here. See-More tries to talk to me, but he just doesn't get it. I never speak. I don't even know if I can.

The others always fight without Jinx here to stop them. I used to think she was pretty cute, but since she's a Titan now, I don't even think I can think about her in that way.

This morning was no different. Gizmo and Billy were fighting as usual while I tried to keep my mind from breaking. Today, their fighting was louder and took longer to settle than usual, so, using my cape, I got out of there as quickly as possible. I landed on a mountain somewhere, and the place was trashed. I couldn't find anything about the person or people that lived here except for a mirror that I found in some mud. It was very peculiar, something I've never seen before. So I gaze upon it, and suddenly, I'm somewhere else. A darker place.

* * *

_Joey's Point Of View_

My head ached when I woke up. I inaudibly groaned in pain and rubbed my temples with my knees up to my chest. I had never had a headache as bad as this before. Suddenly, I heard a distinct voice, one I have never heard before. It was more of a sound than a voice, but whatever it was, it didn't belong in my head. I sit up from the chair and look around. Compared to yesterday, barely anyone is here. I stand up and stretch. I find a note on the guitar case next to me.

_Dear Kid,_

_I know who you are. If you want me to keep my mouth shut, come by H.I.V.E. today. You know where it is. Don't forget the guitar._

_-PR_

I went pale at the sight of the first sentence. They knew who I was. I knew I should've kept my picture somewhere safer. I fold up the note and grab the guitar. I walk outside and hold my hand up to my face, blocking the sun's rays for a moment. I didn't know where H.I.V.E. was, but I have a feeling that a certain person does.

I walk a couple of blocks down to 9th street and turn the corner. I walk a couple of houses down until I come up to an old, seemingly abandoned one. I close my eyes and let the wind blow through my hair before I walk up to my old house.

* * *

_Ooh, the suspense! I had no clue where to stop writing, but I like where I did. I hope you like it and that you'll review!_

_To **guestperson** - I can't tell you that, it'd ruin the story! But anyways, thanks, and I know you're probably mad at me in this chapter, but I hope you forgive me!_

_To **mintsoff **- I don't know why either! Thank you!_

_Also be sure to check out **Dude Your Awesome8**'s **Violetinspiration**'s story **Jericho's ****Emancipation**, and **Seyre231**'s story **My Only Son**. They are all glorious!_

_(please review)_


	10. Black Hearts

_**Author's Note:**__ I know you probably want to punch me in the face right now, but I'm out of school now, and my sister has a graduation party in a week, and I'm in charge of a lot. I hope you'll forgive me!_

**Bold - Someone's writing it (i.e. Jericho)  
**_**Bold and Italics - Sign Language  
**__Italics - Dialog (someone's saying it- with Jericho, it's his thoughts)  
_Nothing - Nothing, just plain ol' text and information

**Chapter 10: Black Hearts  
**_Joey's Point Of View_

"_I see a line of cars and they are painted black  
__With flowers and my love both never to come back  
__I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
__Like a newborn baby, it just happens every day"  
__-Paint It Black, The Rolling Stones_

* * *

My eyes open, and my left foot is upon the first step on the porch's stairs. I place my hand on the railing, the paint nearly all peeled off. I look back to the street, which, save for a few cars, is empty. I look back to the door; and the thoughts flood into my head.

_I can't believe what I'm doing. What if he's not here? I can just leave and never come back. Act like I was never here._

I quickly walk up the stairs and to the door, which is locked.

_Of course, it's locked. I knew he'd never leave the house unlocked, whether he's here or not._

But then I remembered something, and I run back to the mailbox, and I feel underneath it. I remove a key taped to it and walk back to the door. I insert the key into the lock and turn it and open the creaky door. I grab my things off of the porch and sling my backpack on my shoulder and walk inside, closing the door behind me.

* * *

_Punk Rocket's Point Of View_

As the head mistress paces back and forth in her office, I'm sitting in a chair before her, my palms getting a bit sweaty.

_Why hasn't he showed yet, Mr. Rocket?_

_He should've by now, ma'am. Maybe he's planning something?_

_Where is he to go? He has no home, no friends, no fam- did you happen to tell him any directions?_

_I think so, why?_

_To where?_

_I- I don't know. He asked directions to a house I think. It was a couple blocks away. He's got no one. His father won't help him, you know that. He's too- good. Too different from him. I don't get it. Looks nothing like him, acts nothing like him. Are you sure it's his son?_

_You're the one who brought me the picture. Why would he not be his son if he had the picture?_

_I saw his brother before, the other child in the picture. Strange kid- got sent to a science lab. I think I can talk to him, if it's that important to you._

_Good, maybe you can get some information out of him. Now go, go to your class._

_Yes, ma'am._

* * *

_Joey's Point Of View_

I set the guitar case and my duffle bag down on the couch in the living room, which is left as if it was never touched since the day I left. I look at the fireplace, which looked ancient, and the picture hanging above it, which looked like it was just cleaned. It was the same picture that I had, but much bigger. I turn back around to face the stairs, and I walk towards them. I look at the top of the stairs and see the piano which used to be in the living room corner. I walk up the stairs and I walk to the end of the hall and face a door on my right. I slowly turn the handle and open the door to me and Grant's old room. To my left, I see his bed, which definitely hasn't been touched, and in front of me is my bed, which strangely looked newer and cleaner. I walk to it and pick up a picture on the nightstand. It's a small picture of me and Grant when we were little. I don't see anything special about the picture, but Mom always took pictures of us when we were small. She wanted to be a photographer, before she joined the army. I turn around and leave the room and shut the door behind me. I walk back down the stairs and turn to the cupboard underneath it. Ever since I was little, I knew there was something special about it. Dad never let me go in it, he always kept it locked. He probably doesn't lock it now, but I turn the handle, and it's locked.

But then, I had an idea. I take the house key out of my pocket and put it into the lock. As much as I try, it's still locked nonetheless. I go into the kitchen and look around for the jar. Whenever I found something special, Mom put it into a canning jar. One day, I found an old, weird-looking key on the stairs, and into the jar it went. I never knew where she put it, but I know it's in the kitchen somewhere. After looking in every cupboard, every drawer in the room, I gave up and lied down on the floor, taking off my backpack first. As I got aggravated, my hands grabbed and pulled my hair. I open my eyes and I see underneath the dirty, dust-covered counters. I look closer, and I see the jar. I try to reach it, but my arm won't fit underneath the counter. I open my backpack and look around for something to help. I surprised to see a stick in the bottom of my bag, but thankful at the same time. It must of fell in there when that demon girl wrecked my home, but it looks helpful nevertheless. I grab it and stick it underneath the counter and push the jar closer my way. I put the stick back into my bag and grab the jar. Out of all the things in the house, I think that it's the dirtiest and dustiest. I struggle to open it, but eventually, I got it open. I empty its contents onto the floor and see what I've collected over the years. I see a couple of stickers, a necklace, the key, and a folded up piece of paper. I unfold the paper and I see a letter from Mom. I can barely read it, knowing that it's probably as old as the dust covering everything in the house. I fold it up and put it back into the jar with the rest of my findings, save for the key, and I carefully place it into my backpack. I stand up and look at the key. It's dull and black, with a heart carved into the side of it. I put my backpack onto my back and walk back to the stairs' mysterious cupboard. I look at the lock underneath the handle, which is also dull and black with a heart carved on it. I slowly breathe as I place the key into its lock and turn the handle. The door silently opens, and in the small room I see a couple of boxes. I move them to reveal a misshaped tile. I move that as well, exposing a hole in the floor, big enough for someone to climb down. I crawl over to it and I see a ladder descending from it down to somewhere I can't see. I nervously climb down and as I jump down to the ground from a couple rungs up, I see a light at the end of the tunnel. As I walk, I find my steps to echo off of the steel floor. As I get nearer and nearer to the light, I realize that it's not light from the sun. It's light from a screen.

I slowly etch my way to a large door, and I stretch as far up as I can to see through the small window. I see a huge computer screen in front of a large table. On the screen is a map of the city, and on the table are various papers, pencils, rulers, meter sticks, and other drawing materials. I sit down on the ground and lean against the door to avoid being seen. On the wall to my right, I see a small screen. I crawl my way to it to see that it's an ID identifier. I smirk at my father's strains to be hidden and secure, but I don't blame him. With so many super-powered teens after someone, it ought to be a good idea to go beyond your regular security. As I'm trying to stand back up, I hear a couple of people talking. I hear my dad and, for some reason, a woman. I smile, thinking it's Mom, but unfortunately, it's not. I can hear them clearly, and they're discussing something about- me?

_You expect me to believe that this child, who is supposed to be on top of a mountain, was seen in no more than a couple of blocks away from me?_

_Was, and still is. So he is your son?_

_I'm not saying that he is!_

Of course my father would try to deny that I'm his son, but I'd rather have it that way. Unfortunately, as I try to stand, I push my hand on the identifier's screen and the door opens, causing me to stumble backwards, falling flat onto the floor.

_Like I said Slade- was, and still is. I'm sure you have unfinished business to accompany- with your son. We'll keep in touch._

_He is not my son!_

As the lady disappears from the screen, my father looks back at me, while I still lie on the floor on my back, giving him a bad reassuring smile.

* * *

I really wanted to write more, but I couldn't! I'm kind of surprised no one reviewed on my "time off", but no biggie! By "bad reassuring smile" I mean like the bad poker face meme guy.

I realized I haven't had a parody song on this story yet!

* * *

**Cruel World - Female / Male Duet**

(Krista) All around me are a bunch of powers  
Wasting hours, Breaking towers  
Bright and early to see the dead flowers  
All alone, all alone

The wind is blowing up the ashes  
To nowhere, to nowhere  
Cover my head I want to hide it all  
No more, no more

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
That when I'm happy, I feel very mad  
I find it hard to say, I find it hard to set straight  
When I think of my fate it's a very, very  
Cruel world, cruel world

(Joey) A child waiting for their fa-th-er  
Their hero, their savior  
They feel the same way every day  
So different, so broken

Want to scream but the words stall  
Please help me, please help me  
Hello brother can you understand  
Cannot hear me, cannot hear me

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
That when I try to help, I wish I never had  
I find hard to say, I find it hard to set straight  
When I think of my past it's a very, very

(Both) Cruel world, cruel world

Cruel world, cruel world

Cruel world, cruel world

Cruel world, worsening your pain

Cruel world

-Parody of Gary Jules, Mad World

(please review)


	11. Cars

_**Author's Note:**__ Okay, since I'm almost done with this story (about 5-10 more chapters), I'm not going to update Impaired Secrets until I'm done. My writing will be better if I'm focusing on one topic only._

**Bold - Someone's writing it (i.e. Jericho)  
**_**Bold and Italics - Sign Language  
**_Italics - Dialog (someone's saying it / Jericho's thoughts)  
Nothing - Nothing, just plain ol' text and information

**Chapter 11: Cars  
**_Robin's Point Of View_**  
**

"Oh, children  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice  
Children  
Rejoice, rejoice"  
-O' Children, Nick Cave and The Dead Seeds

* * *

_Robin, have you found our friend the Jericho yet?_

Ever since we've noticed that Jericho's communicator flew from one place to another, we've been trying to contact him, to no avail.

_No, Star. But I think we know a certain new Titan that should?_

Just then, Jinx walks through the door and stands next to the couch, and as always, her hand on her hip.

_Robin, I was just at the town below the mountain where he is. He's fine, he said that the communicator fell and this is all that's left of it._

I turn to see what our newest member has pulled out of her bag. It's Jericho's communicator, smashed to pieces. Suddenly, I hear Beast Boy rambling about something in the kitchen.

_Wait, you talked to him?_

_Yes, Jinx, have you done the talking with our friend Jericho?_

_A little, yes. Why? And why is he your friend? You've never talked with him!_

_Dude, how can you talk with him? He can't even talk._

_He writes the stuff he wants to say in a notebook, you-_

Suddenly, I got an idea, and turn to raven, who's sitting quietly on the floor reading a book, as usual.

_Raven, can't you go into Jericho's mind and find out where he's at?_

As I'm done talking, the mysterious teen closes her book and stands up, speaking in her usual deadpan voice.

_I doubt that. I've tried, Robin. He won't let me in._

_How can he do that?! I'm half robot and I can't even do that. I know, I've tried._

_Cyborg, it's not about technology. It's about how badly he doesn't want us to know something. He's as full of secrets as Slade is evil. He's trained himself for this, I'm sure._

_He's only a kid, though, Raven! I'm trying to save him, and he's worried about his secrets?! And- That's it! There's a reason why we can't trace him, and I think it's because Slade's got him._

_Dude, what would Slade have to do with Jericho?_

* * *

_Joey's Point Of View_

_What does this have to do with me?!_

_**I'm your son! Can't you help me out?! You don't know what I've risked coming here!**_

_I know you're my son! Do you honestly believe I'd forget that?! And if people know I have a weak spot, I'll be done._

_**You'll be done with what? Crime? Oh, that'd be a tragedy.**_

_It's not crime! Why do you think I'm like this? For you. To keep you safe._

_**Why'd you send me off on a mountain, then?!**_

_Because I don't want you to end up like Grant! I wanted to keep you safe because I know you're different!_

_**You don't think I know I'm different?! You've done enough to me to have killed me! First I can't talk, then I'm a squirrel, and now I have a chance to fix it all and now you won't help me?!**_

_Wh- Squirrel?_

Suddenly, I froze. I never told anyone about my powers. I knew that my father wouldn't necessarily send me off to that science lab, but he wouldn't let me leave knowing that I'm even more different than he thought. So I did what I thought would probably kill me, but it's something I had to do.

_**Don't freak out of anything, but I think I have powers...**_

_What?_

_**When I was up on the mountain, I found a squirrel. I looked at it, in its eyes, and a second later I was the squirrel.**_

_So you can possess things?_

_**I haven't told anyone before. Not even the Titans. Not just anything, though. Living things. I haven't done it since.**_

_Why would you tell the Titans? I knew you fought in a battle with them, but Wintergreen told me you were fighting with him._

_**Well, I fighting against him at first, but afterwards, when I saw him, I felt like I had to protect him.**_

_So you're a Titan?_

_**Was. I left them before I left the mountain. I'm kind of flying solo right now. I don't know what I believe in.**_

_Why does the H.I.V.E Academy headmistress think that you're my son, exactly?_

_**I might have run into one of their students at the airport and accidently took his guitar while he has mine. They think I'm your son because I put the family picture in the case. **_

_But you have their guitar as well._

So after a few minutes, I return back to the room with the guitar case in my hand, confused on what my father is getting at.

_**Now what?**_

_Why would someone go to such lengths to taunt you just for a guitar? Because it's more than that- you can replace a normal guitar._

_**So it's different. I could've told you that.**_

So I place the guitar on the table and sit down on the stool in front of me.

_**Now, about the car...**_

* * *

_Krista's Point Of View_

I knew where I was heading to, but I wasn't sure if it was right. It took me a while, but I finally got back to Steel City. Like I said, I have a couple of friends here that could help me get to LA for the contest, which is sooner than I thought.

I look up at the T-shaped tower and smile. I'm not here to kill anybody; it's not the right tower. I go up to it and reluctantly knock on the door. Lucky for me, my little friends answer the door.

_1*¡__Señorita Krista! __¿Dónde se-_

_Yea, hi guys. Listen, I have to go to a city called Los Angeles, in California, because there's this contest and I really need to go. Can you help me at all?_

_2*Si señorita, __podemos, pero podemos participar en este concurso con-_

_I have to do this alone, guys. It's something that could save me._

_3*¿__De qué?_

_Myself._

_4*¿Qué?_

_Are you going to help me, or-_

And in a matter of seconds, I'm whisked away from Steel City to LA, which is more beautiful than I had thought.

_Ugh- Guys, I still needed to get a car from back home, first!_

_5*¡Deberías haber dicho eso antes, señorita!_

_Menos, could you pretty please get your brother to help me out?_

I know Menos has a huge crush on me, so he'd never say no to me. If pleading to him wasn't enough, I batted my eyelashes for effect.

_6*¿__M__á_s, por favor?

_7*Muy bien, __¡__Pero tienes que dejar de caer por eso! __¡__Ella sólo te utiliza!_

As the bickering twins speed off, I turn around to look at the beautiful city. Tall buildings that reach the sky, not a cloud in site, sun shining bright, I could get used to this.

_8*Señorita Krista, __¿__Es este el coche que quería?_

As I turn around, I see my beloved racecar in front of me, with the twins sitting on it. I smirk, them not knowing what they've started.

* * *

_Robin's Point Of View_

_Robin, have you found a connection between Slade and our friend yet?_

_No, Star._

I stare blankly at the screen, not knowing what to say or do. We've been trying to find out why Slade is invloved with Jericho all of a sudden, but due to the fact that Slade's been missing for a while and that we know nothing about him, we have nothing.

_Robin, I found a trace on a kid named Grant. He's now in a science lab. I know where it is, and-_

_Raven, what does he have to do with Slade?_

_Well, Slade's the one who put him in the lab in the first place. And Beast Boy- I think I found Terra._

* * *

Sorry it took me so long, but anyways...

Here's the translations from the Spanish parts:

_1*Miss Krista! Where is-_

_2*Yes, ma'am, we can, but can we participate in this competition with-_

_3*From what?_

_4*What?_

_5*You should have said that before, miss!_

___6*M__á_s, please?

_7*Fine, but you have to stop falling for that! She is just using you!_

_8*Miss Krista, is this the car you wanted?_

(please review)


End file.
